1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to recreational equipment and more particularly to a boot binding system between a snowboard boot and a snowboard which is designed to be maneuvered by a human across snow.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Snowboarding, as a sport, is discussed within the prior application Ser. No. 08/931,099 of which this application is a continuation-in-part. Also, the prior application has discussed the prior art of "step-in" bindings to which the structure of the present invention is directed.
Previously, within snowboard boots, there have been utilized soft boots, hard boots and more recently, for the purpose of "step-in" bindings, a hybrid boot that includes a stiff shank imbedded in the sole for retention and control. In the past, a soft boot has been used for freestyle and free riding, with hard boots being used for alpine and racing. In the past, if a soft boot has been used, the boot is attached to the snowboard by a strapping arrangement. Such a strapping arrangement does not permit a step-into and a step-out-of procedure in conjunction with the snowboard. The strapping arrangement requires the user to actually fasten the straps to secure the boot onto the snowboard. This type of securement procedure for the snowboard boot is time consuming with the release procedure also being time consuming.
The step-in procedure in the past has always been reserved for the hard type of boot and the hybrid boot. The inclusion of a stiff shank in the sole of a boot inherently makes the boot less comfortable when being worn but has been necessary in the past for proper secure retention and control of the boot on the snowboard for "step-in" type binding attachments. A soft boot is far more comfortable for general recreational snowboarding, and this is the boot style of choice for the majority of the recreational snowboarders worldwide. The soft boot permits a normal walking movement when the user is walking in the boots when not connected to the snowboard where the hard boot restricts normal walking movement. In snowboarding applications, a soft boot also provides superior arch support, shock absorption and a soft foot bed that conforms to the shape of the rider's foot. A soft boot is easier for the rider to "skate" the snowboard across the snow. A normal walking movement for comfort requires a limited amount of bending movement of the sole with the sole being flexible. However, in the past, it has not been deemed to be possible to construct a soft boot to be utilized in conjunction with a "step-in" binding.
"Step-in" bindings, with skis and snowboards, have long been known. The "step-in" bindings of the prior art allow for a single step-in procedure with generally the procedure constituting the (1) toe of the boot engaging first by spearing the toe of the boot forward beneath a bridge, pushing the boot forward and then pivoting of the heel of the boot (toe then heel) to complete engagement with the binding system mounted on the snowboard, (2) straight down simultaneous engagement and (3) side-to-side engagement.